


Best Night Ever

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Epic Fail, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x22: Becoming Pt 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like what Giles says, but unfortunately it is a phrase used in society.

If anyone had internal conflict that night it was Xander. So Buffy had to kill Angel. Big friggin deal, he Vampire, she Vampire Slayer, one plus one equals what now? It wasn't like it was against her nature. This was against his.

Guys weren't meant to like other guys. Not only that, but the object of his affections was in hi arms, the question was to kiss or not to kiss. Xander chose kiss, and twisted Giles to his will. It was like a homoerotic sleeping beauty, Giles, who had been slipping in and out of consiousness, making it hard to have a quick gettaway, was awake now.

"Xander, you do realize forcing yourself on someone without consent is rape, right?" Tortured, and he still managed stodginess.

"Oh god. I didn't mean-"

"However, are you also aware of the colloquilism 'you can't rape the willing'?"

Xander thought as Giles came towards him, shirt easily coming off after being soaked in fluids, that tonight was possibly the best night ever. Dead Angel and gay sex on the horizon.


End file.
